toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Phantom
Danny Fenton Phantom is the title character from his own series by Butch Hartman in 2004 and a frequent character in the Nicktoons Unite series who returns for Frozarburst's Toon Wars crossover series. He was a teenage boy who was mutated with ghost energy that gave him an array of superpowers, forcing him to juggle the duty of being a superhero with his everyday life. However, throughout the Nicktoons Unite series, which took place between events of his series, he and his friends became an occasional part of a team of other Nicktoons whenever their worlds were in danger, and later in Toon Wars as an adult, he became a founder of the Toon Force along with Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner and fights in a war caused by the Syndicate. In Toon Wars: The Final Days, he returns once again as leader of the Toon Force and regroups the team when reality is in danger even in Jimmy's absence. He is voiced by David Kaufman. Appearance To quote from the Danny Phantom wiki,"Danny Fenton has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with a thin red collar, red cuffs, and a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. When he transforms into Danny Phantom, his hair becomes snow white, his eyes become glowing green, and his skin changes from light to tanned. Danny Phantom wears a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and forearm-length gloves. After "Memory Blank," he wears his logo, a white "D" with the negative space inside it forming a "P," on his chest." In the Toon Wars series, he appears much taller and broad but still maintains his original look from the cartoon and Nicktoons Unite until the events of Magiswords: Echoes where along with his outfit, which at the time was unfinished from modification, was his physical appearance had been drastically changed from fighting and age. By design, he still keeps his physical build with a slight gain in muscle mass, but his skin tone is now permanently pale in and out of his ghost form. His hair has a grey or black streak depending on his form and appears to have bags under his eyes; a sign that he's growing tired from the past three sagas. His hair has also grown longer, appearing with a slight curve from either side. His upgraded suit's inner workings are exposed in Magiswords Echoes, detailing several mechanized armor parts constructed by Jimmy and the Fentons. While the finished model has its shell hidden and appears more akin to that of his original design, but with more silver parts and green highlights that go black if powered down to his human form. His Phantom logo also is highlighted green instead of silver. Personality Biography Original Series and Nicktoons Unite 10-Year Gap/Wrath of the Phantom Toon Wars Nicktoons Saga Gumball Saga Samurai Jack Saga Magiswords: Echoes Toon Wars: The Final Days Battles Relationships Sam Manson and Co. Jimmy Neutron Timmy Turner Gumball Watterson Toon Force Abilities Transformations * Human Form * Ghost Form Powers * Ecto-Constructs * Flight * Ecto Blasts * Intangibility * Overshadowing * Ghostly Wail * Freeze Breath * Heat Vision - A rare counter attack Danny uses when he's in a tight scenario that merits it. * Ecto Shielding Armors Defaults * Phantom Suit: The original Phantom suit was a jumpsuit worn by Danny Fenton before stepping into the Ghost Portal and accidentally activating it while he was inside. This caused him to first gain his ghost powers while also permanently merging his suit with his clothes, transforming them into his default hero-suit whenever he goes ghost. While it was most iconic and almost always used by him, Danny's suit was also prone to multiple damages that reveal tears and scratches for a majority of his battles. Later on in the third arc of Toon Wars, it would quickly become apparent that his suit had quickly begun to ware, tearing so much that it completely exposed his bare chest and shoulders, prompting a redesign from his parents and Jimmy Neutron. * Type-2 Armor (10-Year Armor): During the later half of the Toon Wars following the events of the Samurai Jack Saga, Danny's original outfit was heavily modified into a cybernetically enhanced armor Danny can spawn at will over his regular outfit. The suit is visibly powered by the raw ecto energy coming from inside of Danny and also energized by a reserve power source invented by Jimmy Neutron running on plasma in the second layer of his suit. Due to the nature of his mechanized armor, he was constantly met with the fear of it ever malfunctioning due to a glitch. To avoid this, Jimmy made sure that the suit itself was built almost identical to its original design with lesser equipment so it would be easier to maneuver in. There are two layers of the suit: the inner shell and outer shell, which are both insulted and powered with nanotechnology. Thanks to these upgrades, Danny was able to adjust to them and would continue to use the armor throughout the rest of the series. However, in the Final Days Saga, it is shown that if damaged enough, Danny's flesh will be much easier to expose. In the arc, Danny's back is visibly injured, though this was done in part of a much stronger attack by surprise, meaning in order to break through his gear, an opponent will have to perform a more forceful maneuver. Stats At first, even with his strength being boosted by his power whenever he transformed, Danny still needed more experience against greater foes throughout his series to get more acquainted with his abilities and how to use them. His most toughest opponents included Vlad Plasmius, Dan Phantom, and Pariah Dark; the latter having Danny use a mech suit to even the odds. Pariah was defeated in the episode he appeared in, but for almost every other appearance Vlad makes, Danny either struggles or matches his strength despite the former's experience over the years. The same happens for the Nicktoons Unite and Toon Wars series where against those like the Mawgu or the resurging Dan Phantom, he is overpowered by them but still manages to hold his own until he finds a solution and defeats them. Both in particular required Danny to have assistance in combat (though at first, Dan was defeated by Danny alone), Dan having he and much of his friends and family and the Mawgu having Spongebob and the other Nicktoons. After the cartoon, Danny's power had been increased to the point where he is evenly matched with Vlad regardless of the time and can take on overwhelming numbers of enemies without the need for a mech suit, usually thanks to his ice powers or air superiority. He is, however, able to be trapped by magic-based users like Aku and the Mawgu (i.e. when the latter used a bubble to disable Danny's ghost form or Aku using a web to prevent him from going intangible). Nevertheless, Danny continued to persevere against his foes and had eventually defeated Vlad with a surprise maneuver in the final battle against the Syndicate. However, in the middle of Magiswords Echoes, Danny had started to show signs of fatigue from fighting for so long when he struggles against even the smaller Echo Drones. This would especially become apparent when he is cornered by the corrupted ghosts of the Ghost Zone and critically wounded by Amethyst, causing him to go into an extensive period of recovery in the middle of Toon Wars: The Final Days. This did not stop him from leading the team with Timmy and occasionally physically helping them in combat only using his special abilities stealthily and defensively. Against those of his own like Sam, Jimmy, Timmy, and Spongebob, Danny finds himself at equal odds with them despite their looks and limited abilities. Sam in particular was once corrupted by Undergrowth and became queen of his plant empire. Although not engaging hand-to-hand against her, Danny has been cornered and trapped by her a number of times almost to near death. Even without the influence, Sam on her own is physically capable of competing with him and anyone else. The other Nicktoons were also able to match up to Danny; Jimmy using science and gadgetry to his advantage, Timmy with useful wishes, and Spongebob with an array of bubble constructs. Trivia Category:Danny Phantom Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Unite Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: Shorts Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days